The Holiday That Changed My Life
by RPLove
Summary: The life of Edward and Bella. They meet while on holiday in Florida and discover they have a lot in common. This follows their relationship right from the start. Sweetward fic, AH.


**A/N- This is my first fic so go easy on me. I am writing this because I have recently read fics where Edward was controlling or on drugs, and was basically the 'bad boy'...which I absolutely love but my favourite Edward is sweet and cute! I am also writing it because I know there are many people on this site who love Edward and Bella just as much as I do, whereas in my regular life no one I know understands my obsession! This fic is just about the life of Edward and Bella and is All Human. It is all my own writing and I am my own beta, so I apologise for any mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1- The beginning of our relationship

I was going home after having the holiday of a lifetime. I went to all the parks at Disney World, I swam with dolphins, I watched a killer whale show, but the best part was that I met Edward Cullen.

After a couple of days of going on all the rides at Disney World, me, my dad and my best friend Angela wanted a nice quiet day, so we decided to go to the beach. Me and Angela put our bikinis on and headed down to the beach. We lay in the glorious sunshine and swam in the sea, and then decided to play volleyball, which in hindsight may not have been the best idea due to my clumsiness and lack of hand-eye coordination. I hit the ball and it didn't go anywhere near Angela, instead it hit a boy on the back of the head. I ran over to apologise and the most beautiful boy i had ever seen in my life turned round and smiled at me. He was around 6 ft, had messy bronze coloured hair and gorgeous jade green eyes. His body was also perfect; his arms were toned and his abs were amazing. I think I fell in love with him there and then. But the best part about him was his smile. His teeth were white and straight and his smile seemed to light up his whole face. I didn't realise i was stood staring at him until he spoke.

"Is this your ball?" Oh god his voice was like velvet...

"Um...yeah, I'm, er, really sorry, i didn't mean to hit you and..." i was so nervous, but this stunning creature interrupted me.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm Edward Cullen, nice to meet you..."

"Bella. Bella Swan. And, um, that's my best friend Angela over there."

"So, Bella, where are you from?" I just couldn't believe this amazing person was even talking to me. I mean, he was so perfect, and I'm just...plain.

"Well, er, originally from Forks, Washington..."

"No way. Me too! Why haven't I seen you before? Forks isn't exactly a large town..."

I was stunned. He was from Forks too? Wow. "Well, my mom moved me away when I was 5, I've lived in Phoenix in Arizona for most of my life, but I'm starting my first semester of college in August at University of Washington so I recently moved back to Forks to live with my dad."

"Bella, I'm amazed. We have so much in common. I also start at University of Washington in September! And wait, Bella Swan? Is your dad Chief Charlie Swan by any chance?"

"Wait, you know my dad?"

"Everyone in Forks knows Chief Swan! He's friends with everybody. I can't believe this! Where is he?"

"Sunbathing over there.

"No way. One minute!"

He ran over to who I assumed to be his family and began talking to them. I ran back to Angela, still shocked at how much me and Edward had in common.

"Angie! You'll never believe it. He's from Forks, he's starting at U of W in August, and he knows my dad! Oh my god, he's perfect..."

"Bella! Snap out of it. I've never seen you act this way over a boy! It's normally me that gets all girly and giggly. He is so hot though, look at his body!"

"I know! Wait, he's coming back over."

I turned to see him running towards me, and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He looked so toned and athletic, I had to make a considerable effort not to drool.

"So, er, Bella, can I have your number or something? I have another week or so left of this holiday so I was wondering if we could meet up at some point? I mean, if you don't want to it's fine, I just thought..."

"Um, yeah, I would, er, love to."

He flashed his stunning smile at me. "Right, well, here's my phone. Type your number in for me, and I'll text you?"

"Sure."

"Perfect. I have to go now, my family want to go out for something to eat. Talk to you later Bella!"

He pulled me in for a hug before running off to meet his family. I was shocked into silence. This amazing boy wanted to meet up with me? Why? I was small and thin, and definitely was not anything special. I mean, I wasn't ugly but not exactly overly pretty, either. Angie was much prettier than me, and she was tall and slender.

"Earth to Bella? You are well in there! He's perfect for you. He's everything I could ever imagine you being with. But come on, your dad wants to go eat. Let's go!"

Angela dragged me over to where my dad was sitting.

"Hey, Bells. I saw you talking to that boy, who is he?"

"Er, dad, you know him. That's Edward Cullen."

"Wait, the Cullens are here? Wow."

"Yeah. So where we going to eat?" I was desperate to get the topic of conversation off me, I hated being centre of attention.

"I was thinking of going to that pizza place over the road? And then I'm going back to the room but you two can go out tonight if you want."

"Okay, sure."

So we went to go and eat at the pizza place. I had Margherita, Angie had Hawaiian and my dad had Pepperoni. It was the best pizza I had ever tasted. Once we had all finished, we went back to the hotel so me and Angie could freshen up and get ready to go out. I decided to put on a cute floral summer dress with sandals, and Angela wore dark wash denim shorts and a flowy tank. Just as we were about to leave, I got a text message.

_Hey, it's Edward. I was wondering if you and Angela wanted to come out with me, my brother and my cousins tonight? We were just thinking of going playing pool or something._ -_E_

_Hey, we would love to. Where shall we meet you? -B_

_The beach in half an hour? -E_

_Yeah, sure. See you soon. -B_

_Can't wait. -E_

__Now I was nervous. I had never gone to meet a boy before, but to be honest I had never really spoken to a boy before. I was far too shy, but Edward somehow made me feel more comfortable. We set off and got to the beach, where Edward was waiting with three other people.

"Hey, Bella." He hugged me and introduced me to the other people there. "This is my brother Emmett who is 17, and those two are my cousins, Jasper and Rosalie, who are twins and both 16." Emmett had short, dark brown curly hair, and was built similarly to Edward. Jasper's hair was strawberry blonde, long and wavy, almost down to his chin, and Rosalie was beautiful. She had long, wavy blonde hair and had very long legs. Her figure was amazing for a 16 year old girl.

Edward snapped me out of my thoughts. "You look beautiful, Bella." I could feel my cheeks heating up at his compliment and he flashed me his smile again. We walked over to a small bar with pool tables, and split up into 2 teams. Me, Angie and Edward against Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. It was a very fun night and we all had a laugh. Our team won, which wasn't because of me and Angela but due to Edward's pool playing expertise, but he high fived and congratulated us all the same. It was 10 o'clock so we decided to head back to our hotels. Edward insisted on walking us all the way back to make sure we got in safely. Once we got up to our room, I was just about to say goodbye and go inside when Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I didn't realise what was happening until he pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back as if to gage my reaction and then leaned in to kiss my again, but this time our lips moved i sync with each other. My first kiss was perfect. Edward pulled away all too soon.

"Bye, Bella." He hugged me and walked away.

I stood in amazement for a minute before walking inside.

Angela pulled me out of my thoughts when she called me and pointed in front of me.


End file.
